


two bullets to the heart

by Kneekeyta



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: Dismemberment, F/M, Gun Violence, Smut, i'll add more as the story, moves forward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneekeyta/pseuds/Kneekeyta
Summary: Finn is a mob boss.
Relationships: Rae Earl/Finn Nelson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

He presses the tip of the gun against her temple. “What’re you doing in here, Rae?” Finn demands.   
“I would think its quite obvious what I’m doing in here.” She responds evenly.   
He can’t help but smile, “You know it would be so easy for me to blow your brains out right now.”   
“Then get to it and quit wasting both our time.”   
Her response makes him want to laugh, but he instead he says, “Maybe, I wanna play with you first. See how far I can push you, slap you around a little.” as he presses the gun harder against her head and moves closer to her.   
He leans in slowly, no sudden movements and takes long deep smell of her hair, “You smell so good, like a spring day.”   
“That what get you off Nelson?” Rae asks sarcastically.   
“Wouldn’t you love to know what gets me off.” He laughs, sadistically, “Get on your knees.”’ He mutters.   
Lowering herself to her knees he comes around to stand in front of her, but she refuses to make eye contact with him. So, he drags the gun down her face, across her cheek, tucking it under her chin to lift her face to him.   
Her eyes meet his and he says, “I want you to blow my brains out.”   
She looks away and this time he grabs her face roughly with his free hand, “Get to it.” He mutters lowly and pushes her face away.   
Slowly she pops the button of his jeans and drags the zipper down. She reaches the band of his boxers, fingers hesitating. He’s hard and leaking, and he knows she can feel the heat radiating off him.   
“I don’t have all day, baby.” he says with small thrust forward to urge her on.   
“Don’t call me that.” She responds harshly.   
Her eyes focus on his, scowling, as hard as she can at him. Then there is suddenly a sharp knock at the door.   
“I’m busy!” Finn shouts.   
“It’s urgent boss! One of the warehouses!” comes through the door.   
Finn sighs and so does Rae, “We can never play in peace.” Rae mumbles as she does his zipper up and buttons his jeans back in place.   
“I know darling, come, let’s get you up.” Finn offers her his free hand.   
Coming to stand Finn kisses her delicately, “Work calls, I’ll see you for dinner though.”   
“Yeah, yeah,” Rae sighs.  
Finn laughs lightly, “love you.”   
“Love you.” Rae responds happily.   
Finn walks her to the door hand low on her back.   
“Your turn Chop.” Rae says when the door opens.   
\--  
“Right, tell me again how the fuck you let him get away?” Finn mutters low gun pressed firmly to Andy’s head.   
“Boss he was quick, I didn’t expect him to double cross us—"  
“Y’know I should end you right now, save me time and money.”   
“Boss, please I’m begging you just gimme a chance I’ll find him. Kill the little cunt myself.”   
“You have twenty-four hours. Go.”  
Andy scrambles up running for the door, “I want him gone!” Finn shouts at the retreating figure.   
Putting his gun away there is a soft knock at the door, “Come in.”   
“Ah, if it isn’t the little double crosser himself.” Finn laughs, at Archie.   
“I know I took track back in school, but I haven’t run like that in ages mate especially carrying that much in my arms.” Archie says as he sits on one of the leather chairs across from Finns desk.   
“What can I say I needed someone he’d never seen before so why not my accountant slash new guy.”   
“Yeah, so----” Archie is cut short by a knock at the door.   
“Yeah?” Finn shouts.   
The door opens and Chop sticks his head in, “Andy’s taken care of got him in the basement.”   
“Good burn him and get rid of the teeth.”   
“Aye, Aye Boss.” Then the door closes.   
“So, that was quick.” Archie states.   
“He thought he was clever the bastard, thought he could steal from me and I wouldn’t notice. I know how much I told you to take and would you look at that. there was two extra kilo unaccounted for.”   
“Did he not know you weigh everything you receive like a million times to make sure every kilo is accounted for and no one steals even a gram.”   
“Apparently fuckin’ not. But he doesn’t matter anymore no one steals from me and gets away with it.” Finn states.   
\--  
“Babe, where are you?” Finn asks as he enters their bedroom.   
He’s had a long day and he just wants to relax with Rae. He starts to undo the button on his shirt as he makes his way to the bathroom, and when he gets there, he sees through the frosted glass she’s in the shower.   
Groaning low in his throat he makes quick work of discarding the rest of his clothes and enters the shower with her.   
“Hi, baby,” he mumbles as he kisses her damp shoulder.  
“Long day?” Rae asks as he wraps his arms around her.   
“The longest. Missed you.”   
“The new shipment come in alright?”   
“Don’t wanna talk about work right now. Lets talk about something else.” He murmurs kissing her neck as he rubs at her soaped up tits.   
“Like your dick pressing into my arse.” She laughs lightly.   
“Mm, yeah, let’s talk about that.” He says as he slowly starts to thrust forward.   
He’s hard, he’s always hard around her that’s nothing new, but having not seen her properly all day makes him thirsty with want for her.   
“In here?” she asks.   
“Mm, yeah, want you in here all soapy.”  
Rae changes the water heads, so they are a light mist and then bends over the sitting area. Finn wastes no time at all prodding at her entrance until he’s finally in. She’s incredibly wet from being turned on. He knows she loves having her nipples played with, pulled and tweaked till she’s begging for more.   
His thrusts are deep and quick just the way they like it, his hands firm on her hips as he pounds into her. He can feel he’s already teetering on the edge of his orgasm, so he slips his right hand around until his index and middle finger are making tight circles against her clit. This really gets her going, so she starts thrusting back every time he thrusts forward, their moans loud and echoing in the bathroom.   
Soon he becomes sloppy until finally with one final thrust he slams into her holding her hips firm as he comes deep inside her.   
He moves in and out of her slowly loving the way his come his pushing in and out of her.   
“Finn, enough too sensitive,” Rae moans as he circles her clit.   
“Mkay, baby.” He says dropping his hand and pulling out of her.  
The finish washing up quick then turn in for the night snuggling warm and close against each other.   
\--  
The End.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Rae meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is a little short, but there will be more in depth flashbacks to the beginning of their relationship and more as the fic progresses.

4 years prior  
“Yeah, I’m walkin’ in right now, Ben should be on his way.” Finn says into his phone.   
“Right, okay, yes, I promise I won’t make a scene, for fucks sake what are you my mother.” He mutters right before he hangs up.   
He sighs and shakes his head as he opens the door to the coffee shop. When he steps in, his phone goes off so he quickly just shouts, “The usual, Gina!” and heads to the back of the coffee shop.   
He’s just about ready to answer his phone, but a voice retorting, “I’m not Gina and I have no idea what your usual is.” Stops him.   
Furrowing his brows, he looks up to see a woman looking at him one eyebrow cocked, with a pointed look. Walking over he puts on his best smile, “What is your name then?” he asks.   
She looks down at her name tag and says, “I guess its Rae.” Sarcastically.   
At that he clenches his jaw, “Well, Rae,” he speaks semi-harshly, “I’m Finn.” He pauses.   
She scrunches her face unimpressed and says, “You’re saying that like it’s supposed to mean something to me.”   
Normally a remark like that would put someone in a landfill, but she’s a beautiful woman with a smart mouth and he likes that. No one is ever smart with him; most people know better.   
“Funny thing that, it should mean something, but its clear to me that you are new here so I’m going to let the attitude slide.” He says matter of factly.   
“Look Finn, I don’t know who you think you are but this is a coffee shop not a fight club I’m just trying to take y---”  
“Oh goodness me! Finn! Hi sweets!” Gina smiles shakily as she rounds the counter to hug him.   
“Hi, darling, how are you?” he asks the older woman as they embrace.   
“Oh you know, getting up in age. I’m so sorry I didn’t have time this morning to brief Rae on our special customers.” She says as she pulls out of the hug.   
“It’s fine, no harm done don’t fret, love.” He smiles genuinely at her.   
He can feel the tension leave her as he sees her relax, “Rae,” she begins turning her body so she can face both Rae and Finn. “This is Finn, a very special customer his order is a regular coffee and a blueberry muffin, okay.”   
Rae gives him a look that says ‘really’ but then she smiles and says, “sure thing”   
Its makes Finn want to laugh but he holds it in.   
“Perfect I’ll be sitting at my usual table, I’m sure you can find it without being told.” He tells Rae.   
She puts on a pained smile and says, “I’m sure I can manage.”   
“Thanks sweetheart.” He smiles at her.   
He can’t help but let out a little laugh at the roll of her eyes. He likes her.   
\--  
It’s been a month of visiting the little coffee shop tucked down an alley way, its Finns favorite little known establishment, he gets good coffee and muffins and most importantly he can have his open meetings there without any question. Thanks to Gina. He never told her what he does but she had her assumptions as most people do. The most some people know is that he’s powerful and has the city officials and police wrapped around his little finger. Wrapped meaning paid off to keep things tight knit and in his favor.  
Which is why he likes that Rae’s new and had no idea who she was talking to. Since the day they first met she never treated him any differently, she always acted like she was annoyed with him and that behavior humored him. He liked making little remarks that would get her riled up.   
Walking in the coffee shop he sees Rae is behind the counter, “Hey baby, the usual.” He calls.   
“Don’t call me that.” She mumbles as she moves to prepare his order.   
He can’t help but smile at her little annoyed face. Walking over to the counter he asks, “When you going to give in and ask me that question you’ve been dying to ask.” He does that sometimes with people, taunts them a little just to see how far he can push them.   
“I don’t care if you’re single, Finn.” She remarks tiredly.   
This answer surprises him, he tilts his head slightly in wonder because that’s not what he expected her to say at all. But it makes him smile.   
“Well, that’s not what I meant but I’ll have you know I am in fact single if you’re interested.” He grins devilishly.  
Stopping what she’s doing she looks at him and says, “Not interested.”   
Its his turn to roll his eyes at her and he sighs, “One day, Rae one day you’ll grow to love me.” He says.   
“Yeah, well, today is not that day.” She replies cheekily.   
\--  
Finn is sitting at his normal table having a rough day when Rae walks up with his coffee and muffin, “The usual.” She says softly.   
He furrows his eyebrows and looks at the proffered food and drink then looks to her, “I didn’t order anything.” He says.   
“I know, you looked like you could use it though.”  
This makes him smile, “Thank you, Rae.”   
“Yeah don’t think too much into though.” She tells him.   
This makes him laugh lightly, “Really, thank you.”   
She nods and winks at him.   
Yeah, he likes her.   
\--  
Its’s been four months and Finn is getting used to Rae’s wit and sarcastic remarks and overall cheekiness, but when Finn walks in the shop one day and he says, “The usual, Rae” while scrolling his phone a different voice stops him.   
“Well, well look who we have here fellas, Nelson himself.”  
Finn looks up to see three men and he sighs, he didn’t feel like killing anyone today but if he must he must.   
“Alright Mark?” he asks the man holding a gun against Rae’s head. Finn can feel his fingers itching to grab his own gun tucked in the back of his trousers covered by his coat.   
“Nelson, we have some business to conduct, you see I had a shipment of goods coming in and somehow your men intercepted me and no one steals from me, not even the almighty Finn Nelson.”   
“That seems to me to be a problem for personnel, maybe have a chat with your men on how to conduct business.” Finn says as if he’s bored.   
“Listen here Finn—”  
“Enough with the small talk!” Finn grits, “Why don’t you let the lass go and tell me what it is exactly that you want.”   
“No, no I quite like her and word on the street is you do to, so it seems to me I got pretty good leverage if I keep Rae here until you agree to what I want.”   
Finn clenches his jaw, “And yet you still haven’t said exactly what it is that you want.” He says as he rocks back a little on his feet to make the bell on the door go off.   
The door chimes and everyone looks except for Finn so he takes the opportunity to draw his gun and with two quick shots the men accompanying Mark are on the ground blood pouring out of them.   
“Looks like it’s just me and you,” Finn says pointing the gun at Mark.   
“No, no me you and this bitch here you mean,” Mark replies as he stays hidden behind Rae only half his face showing from behind her.   
Finn takes deep breath he’s scared shitless but he won’t dare let it show because one slight move and he could miss and hit Rae. He’s looking at her hoping she can read his mind as they stare at each other for a long while. She nods slightly and that’s all takes for him to know what he needs to do.   
When Mark goes to speak again he sticks his head around Rae slightly more than he did before buts it’s not enough. So, Finn says, “You know I can’t understand you most of the time cos you mumble like fuck, but I definitely can’t hear you when you’re hiding behind a girl like a fucking coward.”   
That’s what it takes for Mark to move his head more around Rae’s and the second Rae closes her eyes Finn fires his gun hitting Mark between the eyes. He falls to the ground behind Rae and when she opens her eyes she looks like she wants to cry but she says, “Holy fuck you didn’t miss.”   
Finn feels insulted a little but laughs a little saying, “Of fucking course I didn’t miss! Did you think I would risk your life if I thought there was a chance I would?”   
“So, the rumors are true then, huh,” she smiles shakily.   
“I guess that would depend on the rumors,” he says as he takes his phone out to send off quick text to come clean up the mess. Then says, “If the rumor is that I like you then yeah, that’s true.”   
She shakes her head, “Are you really telling me you like me over three dead bodies?”   
“I like you so much that I’d kill for you,” he smiles.   
“Oh my god!” Rae says putting her hands over her face. “I can’t even believe this is what this job came with when I took it.”   
“Speaking of which why aren’t you terrified right now?” he asks curiously.   
Rae removes her hands from her face, “Believe it or not I’m pretty thick skinned, I didn’t grow up in the nicest of neighborhood, and I actually have seen a dead body before.” She replies.   
“Really? Huh. Would you like to maybe discuss this more over dinner sometime?” he asks.   
“Are you really asking me out right now?” she asks incredulously.   
“Uh, I guess I am.” Finn replies with a slight blush.   
Rae looks around once more at the bodies then back to Finn, “Yeah, alright then.” She says with a small smile.   
Finn shakes his head, “You are something else, Rae.”


End file.
